ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine and Logan/Gallery
Jasmine&LoganThePilot.jpeg JoganThePilot.png Jasmine_Hiding_Behind_Logan.png JasmineandLoganFFSS.jpg JarrettInDHSS12.png JarrettInDHSS11.png 7DHSS.jpg DHSS59.jpg 5DHSS.jpg DHSS48.jpg 33TNG.jpg 22TNG.jpg 15TNG.jpg Logan and Jasmine.png JasmineandLoganTNG.png Young Jogan.jpg Jogan_TNG.gif Jasmine and Logan.png Has.jpg 2FFSS.jpg 13TNG.jpg 17TNG.jpg 15TNG.jpg 13TNG.jpg TNG 30.jpg TNG 24.jpg TNG 10.jpg 2FFSS.jpg 1Jasmine&Logan.jpg 2Jasmine&Logan.jpg Delia, Logan and Jasmine.png Jasmine and Logan DHSS.jpg JoganDHSS.png IITLABS25.jpg IITLABS23.jpg IITLABS22.jpg IITLABS20.jpg IITLABS16.jpg IITLABS14.jpg IITLABS13.jpg OTPIITLABS.jpg Logan Being Interviewed.png Logan&JasmineIITLABS.png JoganIITLABS.png|Jasmine has her hand on Logan's arm! �� Logmine.jpg I-didnt-do-it-if-it-takes-like-a-brussels-sprout-stills-5.jpg|Jogan in the Chem lab �� JasmineandLoganLindylicious.png|Jasmine and Logan in "Lindylicious" Still_into_you_Jasmine&Logan.jpg Jasmine&LoganYouBelongWithMe.jpeg Jogan_Let_Your_Walls_Come_Down.jpg Teenage_Dream-Jasmine&Logan.jpg ICan'tLetYouGo.jpg Drum_Beats,_Heart_Beats-JoganFanFiction.jpg FromFriendsToSomethingElse.jpg IWantThisToLast-Jogan.jpg CrossroadsToDestiny.jpg JoganFanFicWhatNow?.jpg Mrs.LoganWatson-AJoganFanFic.jpg JoganOneShots.png TheRescuersJoganFanFic.jpg Jogan-I-Never-Told-You-Fan-fic.jpg JoganLoveStoryFanFic.jpg JoganFanFicMoreThanFriends?.jpg I-Wish-IDDI-Fan-Fic.jpg JoganTheSparkOfMeAndYou.jpg Loving_You_Forever.jpg Jogan-The_Future.jpg Unxpected_Love.jpg Finally!AJoganFanFic.jpg Jogan BTH.jpg ForeverTogether-AnIDDIFanFic.jpg Jogan Fanfiction.jpg Jasmine&LoganOneShots.jpeg It'sAboutTime-AJoganFanFic.jpg Jasmine & Logan SP - part 1.gif Jasmine & Logan SP - part 2.gif Jasmine & Logan SP - part 3.gif JasmineandLoganPhoneChallenge.jpg Logan_and_Jasmine_Texting.png JoganPhoneChallenge.png JoganEBAI.png JasmineandLoganLNB.png|Jasmine and Logan holding hands! �� Jasmine & Logan CIL.jpg Jasmine&LoganLNB.gif JasmineandLoganLNB4.jpg She_enjoys_being_carried!.gif Jogan_Walking_Down_Hallway.gif JLLNB.png Jasmine almost reveals her love for Logan.jpg First almost kiss.gif Logan_Giving_Jasmine_Flowers.gif Flowers.jpeg|The flowers Logan's given Jasmine �� OTPLNB.jpg Logan&JasmineAtLocker.png RomanticSmoothie.png Jasmine&LoganHoldingHands.gif Jasmine&LoganFirstDate.jpeg|Jasmine and Logan on their first date �� JasmineandLoganLNB2.png|Logan carrying Jasmine �� JoganLNB.jpg Piper-curda-austin-north-lindy-nose-best-favorite-moments-tv-caps.jpg JoganStoryLNB.gif Delia, Logan and Jasmine.png 2Jasmine&Logan.jpg JasmineandLoganNMNYD.jpeg Jasmine&LoganITDHWTWH.png JoganITDHWTWH.png Jasmine&Logan.jpg|Jasmine and Logan are being interviewed �� Let's talk business.png|Jasmine and Logan in "Bicycle Thief" JoganBT.png He deserved it!!.png The new triangle player!.png Jasmine and Logan - MMS.jpg JasmineandLoganMerryMissSis.jpg piper-curda-austin-north-fun-pic-from-table-read.jpg 10963788_672221976237114_1984419990_n.jpg Logan&JasmineTNSSLOMAM.jpg Lindy-goes-to-the-dogs-favorite-moments-tv-caps-17.jpg Lindy-goes-to-the-dogs-favorite-moments-tv-caps-12.jpg Jasmine&LoganDDA.png I-didnt-do-it-logan-finds-out-photo-8.jpg I-didnt-do-it-logan-finds-out-photo-2.jpg Joganhug.jpg|The first Jogan hug!! ���� Jasmine and Logan basement.jpg|Jogan in the basement �� Jasmine and Logan are upset!.png|Jogan studying 11055976_1416129488694952_1185547134_n.jpg|Jogan 924605_1042329202447433_771319419_n.jpg|Cute Jogan Edit �� Pain of lost love.jpg|Ending of "Logan Finds Out!" He finds out!.jpg|Logan finds out the truth!! Jogan hug!.png|Jogan hug!! ���� Jogan hug edit - LFO.jpg Cute Jogan hug.gif She got what she wanted!.png|Jasmine is delighted that she and Logan are hugging ���� Jogan fans are crying now!.png|Logan looks back at Jasmine, possibly thinking about his feelings for her. Jasmine_Walking_into_the_Basement.gif Joganeditbyzebra.jpg|Jogan kiss edit! �� 10994992_916829311671134_1557653401_n.jpg|Jogan in "Stevie Likes Lindy" 10514083_1642181649345010_732505064_n.jpg Joganpresentsacar.jpg|Jogan really close together 11142740_579414548865201_1367339002_n.jpg|Jogan edit Jasmine blushes when talking to Logan.jpg The quote that started it off.jpg Cute Jogan quote.jpg Feelings changed.jpg|Feelings changed This time he's the one who turned around.jpg Loving Someone Never Stops.jpg|Jogan edit Jasmine & Logan CIL.jpg Jasmine_&_Logan_-_Season_1.jpg 11142370 568433586631995 682836429 n.jpg Jogan-Hug!!.jpeg|That awesome moment when you are hugging your crush! When you're inerupted on your date.jpg Time_of_My_Life.jpg|Jasmine and Logan - "(I've Had) The Time Of My Life" IReallyLikeYou.jpg|Jasmine and Logan - "I Really Like You" OneShot.jpg|Jasmine and Logan - "One Shot" CrazyForYou.jpg|Jasmine and Logan - "Crazy For You" HoplesslyDevoted.jpg|Jasmine and Logan - "Hopelessly Devoted To You" BestFriend'sBrother.jpg|Jasmine and Logan - "Best Friend's Brother" TheWayYouMakeMeFeel.jpg|Jasmine and Logan - "The Way You Make Me Feel" AlwaysOnMyMind.jpg|Jasmine and Logan - "Always On My Mind" A_Thousand_Years.jpg|Jasmine and Logan - "A Thousand Years" Can_I_Have_This_Dance?.jpeg|Jasmine and Logan - "Can I have This Dance?" |Jogan hug!!!! ������❤ 11240427_970178649667748_92317412_n.jpg 11192991_1602940193251936_416691638_n.jpg|True love 11241539_108947626103589_572934472_n.jpg|When your feelings change Jasmine & Logan HSM3.jpg|Jogan - HSM3 Logan & Jasmine Season 1.jpg|Jogan �� Joganfeels.jpeg|When you know you're perfect for each other, but are both afraid to admit it Jasmine explains how she ended up falling for Logan.jpeg|Jasmine explains how she ended up falling for Logan �� You only know you love her, when you let her go.jpeg Jasmine felt like Logan was her true boyfriend.jpeg|Jasmine felt like Logan was a true boyfriend �� Logan stares at Jasmine like he's in love! XD.jpg|Logan stares at Jasmine with his mouth open, like he's in love! ���� They're_checkin'_each_other_out!.jpg Jogan-EveryTimeWeTouch.jpg Jogan Style by Taylor Swift.jpg|Jogan - "Style" by Taylor Swift Logan calls Jasmine amazing!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Logan calls Jasmine amazing in "Falling for... Who?" OMG! ���� Jogan edit.jpg|Jogan edit More iphone 4s pics 225.jpg|Jogan in the Season 2 finale, " The Rescuers"!!! �������� Jogan True Feelings.jpg|You always know you love someone when you almost or do cry over them Logan Falls In Love With Jasmine.jpg|The moment when you fall in love with your best friend Logan Finally Admits He Loves Jasmine!! XD.jpg|Logan finally admits he loves Jasmine in "Falling for... Who?" �������� Jogan.jpg|You truly know you love someone when you really want to be with them, but it's too late When you realise you love your best friend.jpg Jasmine & Logan.jpg Jogan cute edit.jpg|Jogan edit True Love.jpg|When you lose the one you love Jogan Collage.jpg|Jogan collage Young Jogan.jpg|Jogan when they were little kids Jogan hug edit.jpg|Jogan hug edit �� Logan talking about Jasmine.jpg|Logan talking about Jasmine Logan Carrying Jasmine.jpg|Logan carries Jasmine, which she seems to really enjoy!! �� Jogan Season 1 Collage.jpg|Jogan moments in Season 1 True Love Loss.jpg|The pain of losing the one you love Jogan in the title sequence!!.jpg|Jogan in the title sequence!! �������� How Jogan shippers Feel.jpg|How Jogan shippers feel! Jogn LNB & FFW.jpg Jogan LFO.jpg Feels!.jpg|Logan asks Jasmine out on a "date" �� Jasmine & Logan Hallway.jpg|Logan has his arm around Jaz!! ���� Jogan Hand Holding.jpg ForeverLoving.jpg EternalLove.jpg Jasmine and Logan Bad News.jpg|Jogan in "Bad News" Jogan in the basement.jpg Hug drawing.jpg|Jogan hug drawing Jogan-Paustin.jpeg Paustin edit.jpeg|Jogan hugging edit �� 11379968 897310907002264 1547165799 n.jpg Jasmine_and_Logan.jpg Trying to hide your love for someone.jpg Jogan LFO edit.jpg|You realize you are in love and when things will never be the same again Love changed over time.jpg|Everything has changed Nextofpumpkindancing.jpg Next-of-pumpkin-favorite-moments-tv-caps-14.jpg|The second almost kiss! Next-of-pumpkin-favorite-moments-tv-caps-16.jpg Next-of-pumpkin-favorite-moments-tv-caps-5.jpg Next-of-pumpkin-favorite-moments-tv-caps-10.jpg Jogan dance.gif|Jogan dancing! �� Logan&JasmineNOP.jpeg Jogan-next-of-pumpkin-favorite-moments-tv-caps-12.jpg JoganNextOfPumpkin.gif|Aw, look at the way they look at each other. �� JoganDancing.png LoganDippingJasmine.png JoganBN.png|Jasmine and Logan briefly hold hands, in "Bad News" Jogan-Paustin.jpg Pautin.jpg JoganSlumberPartay.png JasmineandLoganSP.png Jogan LNB-NOP.jpg Jogan! Logan holds Jasmine's wrist.jpg Jasmine and Logan Stevie Likes Lindy.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps12.jpg JoganSLL.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps8.jpg JasmineandLoganLLB.png|Jogan in "Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday" JoganCheerUpGirls.png|Logan looking at Jasmine �� JoganEMDW.png First drum lesson.jpg JasmineandLoganDBHB.jpg She's mastered the drums!.jpg 139446 0443-900x600.jpg|Logan teaching Jasmine to play the drums! �������� Jogan - DB, HB!!.jpg|Jasmine is in Logan's arms!! O..M..G! Jogan-Drum Beats, Heart Beats - edit.jpg|The perfect moment Drum Beats, Heart Beats Collage.jpg Jasmine and Logan....alone.jpg Strong feelings never change.jpg|Feelings never change Joganreassure.jpg Joganfallingforyou.jpg Drum Beats, Heart Beats.jpg Jogan DB, HB.jpg|JOGAN Lindy - ulitmate Jogan shipper.jpg|Jogan feels - Lindy fangirls! Logan_helping_Jasmine.gif Cue freak out mode.gif|Logan helps Jasmine play!! Logan saves Jaz!!.gif|Logan saves Jasmine The third almost kiss!!.gif|Logan leans into Jasmine, trying to kiss her! Logan's fantasy.gif|Logan thinks Jaz is asking him to be her boyfriend.... Logan says yes....to his fantasy.gif|....And of corse he says yes Dream killed.gif|Not exactly what he hoped for Funny moment.gif Jasmine's fantasy.gif Is it the moment she's been waiting for.gif Fantasy over.gif After the fantasy.gif Aw.jpg|Aww OMG.jpg Jaz in Logan's arms!!.jpg Drummers_in_Paradise.jpg Logan's in love!.jpg|When you're in love DB, HB Jogan kiss edit.jpg|What should have happened NeverEndingLove.jpg When you're about to kiss your "ex".png|Jasmine and Logan's third almost kiss!! Jasmine&LoganOnDrums.png They're Just Stating At Each Other!.png Logan&JasmineTDII.jpg JoganTheRescuers.jpeg Logan_Dropping_Cymbal!.gif Jasmine_and_Logan_Flirting!.gif Aw, Logan's so romantic!.gif Logan Loves Jasmine!!!! OMG!! jpg.jpeg|Logan finally tells Jasmine he loves her!!! ������������ Nothing, but love!!jpg.jpeg|Jasmine looks dreamily into Logan's eyes, after he tells her he loves her, showing she loves him too!! ������������ Logan tells Jasmine he loves her!!!! ������������.gif Jasmine_wanting_Logan_to_kiss_her!.gif Jasmine loves Logan ��.gif Jogan is officially Jogan!! ��������.jpeg|Jogan is finally Jogan!! ���� Its_finally_the_moment_she's_been_waiting_for!.jpeg|She finally has the guy of her dreams! �� He_finally_said_it!.jpeg|They really are in love! �� The_first_Jogan_kiss!!_��������.jpg|The first Jogan kiss!! �������� JoganSnuggle.png|Look at their faces after their kiss!! Awww! ���� Jogan_in_Love!!.gif|Jasmine and Logan finally admit they love each other! �� Jogan_Rumble_Juice.png|Jasmine holds Logan's arm as they come out of Rumble Juice �� Jogan kiss part 1.gif|Logan moves Jasmine's hair out the way, so he can kiss her �� Jogan kiss part 2.gif|Jogan lean in �� Jogan kiss part 3.gif|She finally gets what she's always wanted - the kiss & the perfect boyfriend �� Jogan kiss part 4.gif|Look at Jasmine's face when she pulls away from her kiss with Logan! Awww! �� Jogan_kiss_part_5.gif|Just look at how happy they both are! Awww! �� Jogan finally happens! Part 1.jpg|Jasmine tells Logan she has broken up with Owen... Jogan finally happens! Part 2.jpg|...Because Jasmine still loves Logan, which she tells him �� Jogan finally happens! Part 3.jpg|Logan finally gives Jasmine what she's always wanted!���� JasmineandLoganSoulMates.jpg|They truly are soul-mates ���� Jogan_-_the_finale.png|Just look at them! ���� They're Like A Married Couple.png Jasmine & Logan NOP.gif He's so in love! ��.gif She finally has her dream guy! ��.gif They are so much like a married couple.gif When you've been encurenged to date your best friend.gif Heartbroken Jasmine.gif Jogan dance.gif She's almost in tears!.gif Waiting_to_be_Kissed!.png JoganHoldingHands.png True_Loves_Kiss.png Jasmine_and_Logan_Smirking.png JoganApproval.gif Jasmine_and_Logan_-_the_finale.jpg|Jogan love! ���� JoganChanny.png JoganAuslly.jpeg Logan's New Girlfriend.jpg|Aww!! �� JoganHappilyEverAfter.jpeg|Cuties!! ���� Just look at them! ����.jpg What it all started with.jpg Logan_and_Jasmine_Walking_Off.png|Jasmine and Logan walking off with his arm around her!�� New_Couple.jpeg|When you are truly in love! �� Jasmine_and_Logan_are_Confused.png They're Curious.png Jasmine's New Boyfriend.png Jasmine_and_Logan_are_Blushing.png Unchained_Melody.jpg|Jasmine and Logan - "Unchained Melody" You_Belong_With_Me.jpeg|Jasmine and Logan - "You Belong With Me" TrueLove.jpg AlwaysYou.jpg AlwaysLoved.jpg TheRescuers.png Category:Galleries Category:Pairing Galleries Category:Relationship Galleries Category:Jogan Category:Couple Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Logan Watson Category:Season 2 Galleries Category:Season 1 Galleries Category:Love Category:Main Pairing